


Insect Attack

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You're deadly afraid of insects and you scream for help.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Insect Attack

When Billy and Stu heard you scream upstairs, both of them rushed over in panic. What was happening? Did someone come in? Were you attacked? Were you hurt? Were-

They stop worrying though when they came into your room and saw you in the corner watching a bug flying around, also ducking and giving out small screams every time it would fly towards your form.

Stu can’t help but laugh at your reaction, making you notice their presence.

“Stop standing there and kill this thing!”

Your words only push Stu to laugh louder while Billy quirks an eyebrow, not really understanding why you’re so scared. The tall blond walks towards you after a few seconds, still giggling.

“No need to be so scared, babe. It’s just a bug-”

He gets cut off by his own scream, the boy having violently duck when the said bug was trying to smashed itself on his face. He’s suddenly not laughing anymore, instead now hiding behind you and trying to stay as low as possible.

“How can it be so huge?!”

“I don’t know!”

“Billy, do something!”

The dark-haired boy rolls his eyes before he crouches down to take his shoe off. You let out another small scream and point at a specific point on the wall while Stu continues to hide behind you.

“It’s right there! Right there!”

Billy sighs and walks towards the wall, waiting for a few seconds with the shoe in his hand before he smashes it right on the bug. He turns the shoe a few time to be sure it’s dead, then takes the shoe off to see the dead body of the bug splattered on the wall.

He turns back to you and Stu with a bored expression. “It’s dead.”

Stu moves his head slightly so he can see. “Are you sure?”

Billy quirks an eyebrow at Stu’s question then points at the bug. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“You know, sometimes they fake their death.”

Stu gasps at your words. “They do?”

You feel yourself tremble at some memories where you thought bugs and spiders were dead and then they _weren’t._

“Yeah, they smarter than we think.”

Billy squints his eyes at you two. “ _It’s_ _dead._ ”

“You’re sure? You’re _really_ sure?”

He rolls his eyes, then proceeds to hit the dead bug a few times more with his shoe.

“There.” He looks back at you again. “Happy?”

You and Stu both sigh in relief, the tension in both your bodies soon disappearing. You can’t help but chuckle nervously, hiding your face between your hands for a few seconds before looking back at your boyfriends.

“Sorry, guys…” You give out a shaky smile. “I’m just very scared of bugs and all.”

Stu puts his hand on your shoulder and smiles. “No need to apologize, babe!”

“You’re the one to talk.” Billy points at him with his shoe. “You were more scared than her.”

Stu’s face turns slightly red. “No, I wasn’t!”

“Then why were you hiding and screaming at me to kill the bug?”

You laugh out loud while the two bicker, shaking your head at them.

You don’t know what you would do without them.


End file.
